


In Return For A Kiss

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Teasing, gavin just wants to smoke, no beta we die like men, rk900 just wants gavin to be healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Kiss me.”Gavin halted, arms still in the air. He shot a quizzical look at his boyfriend. “You fuckin' what?”“Kiss me,’ Nines repeated, patience unbreakable. “And I might consider giving you it back.”





	In Return For A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love writing these little domestic fluff fics! If y'all have any ideas, feel free to share them!!
> 
> This one was suggested by and written for [a-starker-side-blog](https://a-starker-side-blog.tumblr.com/) (my favourite human bean in the entire world, you better not forget that!!).
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Gavin patted himself down, double-checking all of his pockets whilst muttering curse words. He yanked open his desk’s draw, rifling through the crap thrown inside, but he still couldn’t find it.

“Fuckin' lighter,” he spat, storming into the break room and reaching for his mug. If he can’t have nicotine, he'll have to settle for caffeine. But then he spotted Tina and Nines leant against the table, chatting about some boring bullshit. Gavin wasn't particularly bothered at the moment.

All he'd wanted was one fucking cigarette.

“Hey, T?” Tina looked up as he approached them, “Can I borrow your lighter?”

Tina nodded, going to grab her lighter from her pocket. Or, at least, she was going to until Nines put a hand over hers and shook his head.

“What the fuck, Nines?” Gavin stepped closer, feeling his body getting defensive. The lack of nicotine causing him to tense irritably.

Tina muffled a giggle when Nines straightened up, towering a good few inches over him and causing him to look up. “You smoke too much, detective.”

“Don't _detective_ me!” he rolled his eyes, “And I hardly smoke at all, mind your goddamn business.”

Nines merely quirked an eyebrow at him, “Okay, _darling_. But I strongly disagree. You smoke more than five cigarettes a day, on a _good_ day.”

“You fuckin' took my lighter, didn't you?” Gavin jabbed the android's chest, changing the subject. Nines was right, but like hell would he ever let his boyfriend know that.

Stupid prick was always trying to stop his unhealthy habits. Well, he could fuck off. He already gave up his weekly night out at the local bar to please him.

Nines went to protest, or spill out more pointless health risks of smoking, but Gavin was impatient. He knew Nines had taken his lighter. Reaching into the android's jacket pocket, his fingertips brushed over cool metal just before it was snatched out of his grasp. Nines wrapped his hand around the lighter, holding it high up over Gavin's head.

“You fucker!” Gavin growled, unable to steal his lighter back even when he stood on his tip-toes. “Give it!”

“No,” Nines said coolly.

Gavin swatted his boyfriend's arm, “Fuckin’ give it to me!”

“Why do you need it?”

“Why the fuck do you think? I gotta smoke!”

Nines rolled his eyes, “You don't _have_ to.”

Gavin shot him a look, one that clearly said ‘yeah no shit’. “But I _want_ to.”

Nines clicked his tongue, smirking down at him. “Different meaning.”

“Shut the fuck up, Nines. I swear to God, you’ll sleep on the couch for the rest of the goddamn week if you don’t fuckin' give me my lighter back!”

Tina laughed at that, not even hiding it when Gavin shot her his deadliest glare.

Nines’ smirk just spread further across his unfairly handsome face. It infuriated Gavin beyond belief, continuing to make helpless grabs for his lighter.

“Kiss me.”

Gavin halted, arms still in the air. He shot a quizzical look at his boyfriend. “You fuckin' what?”

“Kiss me,’ Nines repeated, patience unbreakable. “And I might _consider_ giving you it back.”

Gavin scoffed. Nines didn't falter, though, waiting expectantly as he waved Gavin's lighter tauntingly in front of his face before snatching it out of reach once again.

Grumbling out a string of colourful words, Gavin huffed out a resigning sigh as he tilted his head to meet Nines' lips in a sweet kiss. He'd intended it to be short, a quick peck, but Nines grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. Stumbling into the android’s body, Gavin managed to smile as he melted into the kiss, tongue darting out to dance with Nines’. He felt strong hands slide around his waist, inching down until they cupped his ass, and an embarrassingly needy sound slipped from his mouth. Nines swallowed it, deepening the kiss as his hands settled in the back pockets of Gavin's tattered jeans.

When they pulled apart, Gavin was breathless. Nines didn’t look much better, face flushed a pale blue and lips wet with definite traces of Gavin's saliva. The android reluctantly drew his hands back. It took a moment, long enough for Gavin to fully appreciate the sight of his boyfriend kissed silly, to remember the argument they'd just been having.

Gavin went to grab his lighter from Nines but noticed his hands were empty. Patting his back pockets, he found it tucked away there.

Nines smirked playfully at him. With a shake of his head, hiding his smile, Gavin pulled the lighter out and flicked it on briefly. He then reached forward and pulled Nines down by his tie, pressing their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

“Thanks, baby.” he whispered against his boyfriend's lips. Nines simply brushed their noses together before pulling away again.

There was a gag from behind them and Gavin turned to see Hank wrinkling his nose in their direction. “Gross. You're so fucking whipped, Reed.”

Gavin scoffed, rolling his eyes and smirking crudely at Hank. “Yeah, whatever.”

He didn't deny it, though but he didn’t realise that until after he'd already left for the smoking area.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts over at [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
